internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2014–15 GET-ligaen season
GET-ligaen | sport = Ice hockey | logo = | pixels = | caption = | duration = 11 September 2014 – 18 April 2015 | no_of_games = 45 | no_of_teams = 10 | attendance = | TV =TV 2 Sport | season = Regular season | season_champs = Stavanger Oilers | season_champ_name= League champions | league_champs = | league_champ_name= | second_place = | MVP = | MVP_link = | top_scorer = | top_scorer_link = | promote = | promote_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = Playoffs | playoffs_link = | conf1 = Norwegian | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = Stavanger Oilers | conf1_runner-up = | conf2 = | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = | conf2-runner-up = | playoffs_MVP = | playoffs_MVP_link= | finals = | finals_link = | finals_champ = | finals-runner-up = | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = | seasonslist = GET-ligaen#Seasons | seasonslistnames = GET-ligaen | prevseason_link = | prevseason_year =2013–14 | nextseason_link = | nextseason_year =2015–16 }} The 2014–15 GET-ligaen was the 76th season of Norway's premier ice hockey league, Eliteserien (known as GET-ligaen for sponsorship reasons). Participating teams Team changes *Rosenborg failed to renew its professional license to play in the GET-liga. The vacant spot was given to Manglerud Star. * Due to the struggling economy, the board of the Tønsberg Vikings asked that the team was to be moved down one division. The vacant spot was given to Kongsvinger Knights. Regular season Standings Updated as of April 23, 2015.4 x''' – clinched playoff spot; '''y – clinched regular season league title; r''' – play in relegation series 1 Stavanger were deducted 3 points for using eligible player. Match between Stavanger and Vålerenga February 28, 2015, set to 0-0. 2 Vålerenga were deducted 6 points for using eligible player. Match between Stavanger and Vålerenga February 28, 2015, set to 0-0. 3 Stjernen were deducted 8 points for using eligible player. 4After the playoffs had ended, Frisk-Asker were deducted 12 points for using eligible player. Source: pointstreak.com Attendance Source:pointstreak.com Playoffs After the regular season, the top eight teams qualified for the playoffs. In the first and second rounds, the highest remaining seed choosed which of the two lowest remaining seeds to be matched against. In each round the higher-seeded team was awarded home ice advantage. Each best-of-seven series followed a 1–1–1–1–1–1–1 format: the higher-seeded team played at home for games 1 and 3 (plus 5 and 7 if necessary), and the lower-seeded team at home for games 2, 4 and 6 (if necessary). Bracket Updated as of April 18, 2015. Source: pointstreak.com Qualification After the regular season had ended, the two lowest ranked teams in the league and the two highest ranked teams in the 1. divisjon competed for the right to play in the 2015–16 GET-ligaen. Kongsvinger Knights, Manglerud Star, Tønsberg Vikings and Comet Halden took part. The tournament wias organized according to a double round robin format, where each club played the others twice, home and away, for a total of six games. The points system and ranking method used, was the same as in the GET-ligaen. The qualification was played between March 5 and March 22. Standings Updated as of March 22, 2015. '''q' – qualified for next years GET-league; r – will play in next years 1. division 4 Due to use of eligible player by Tønsberg, Manglerud was given the victory of the match March 5, 2015. Result was set to 5-0 to Manglerud. Source: speaker.no References External links * 2014-15 Category:2014 in ice hockey Category:2015 in ice hockey